narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Raido
Raido(ライド ,Raido), also known as the Black Reaper (黒の死神, Kuro no Shinigami) is an assassin from an unknown origin. It is said that he made his first appearance about seventeen years after the fourth shinobi world war. Background Raido was born to an unknown woman whose husband seemingly deserted her, Raido was her first child and to her and her daughter the only hope.Before he became an assassin, Raido was a caring brother who looked after his little sister and sick mother, but not too soon their mother died of an unknown disease leaving them alone. Despite his age Raido seemed to be the guardian of his Sister. During a meteor shower his sister met a man who had provided shelter and food but in return they will have to pay with something very dear to Raido the man fused his sister with the mysterious meteors powers and experimented on her soon her chakra became so condensed that she caused an entire village to explode, her powers were uncommon, with the ability to control and change matter on a molecular level, causing her to become the original Black Reaper. Soon after, She was recruited into the Anbu. Although Raido hated killing, he did so anyway so as to be with his sister, and not view her as just a senseless killer. He became so good at fighting, that even before he obtained his power, he became known as "The Black Reaper". During the fifth Shinobi world war, his sister went missing with the rest of team. Raido then came into possession of his sister's power and took over as the new "Reaper". He continued to serve the ANBU in hopes of finding out what happened in the war, and more importantly what happened to his sister. Raido also has a past history with the leader of the mission. Later on it was revealed that Raido had fused with his sister hence allowing him to obtain her powers also on his sister's wish his memories were replaced by the leader of the mission. Personality As a member of the Anbu, Raido regularly takes on false identities and persona's for his missions and day to day life, such as Sai (サイ, Sai): a good-natured, timid villager who tries to help others but otherwise generally keeps to himself. Raido is a calculating assassin. Unusually for an assassin and a ANBU member, Raido exhibits and sometimes acts upon emotions. Raido also has a huge appetite, often surprising people with how much he can eat. Despite having the power of a mysterious meteorite and imbued chakra , Raido still has his human emotions. He deeply cares for his sister, and searches for her after her disappearance.He spends his spare time star gazing, and cooking. Appearance Raido is a young man, with black hair and dark blue eyes. When off duty, Raido can be seen in the casual attire of a normal village. When operating as an assassin, however, Raido dons a black, immensely durable bullet-proof trench coat and a white mask. Later, Raido allows his hair to grow out to shoulder length; though he often keeps it tied in a ponytail. wears a purple and black jacket and a snow cap on his head. Shortly after this, however, Raido cuts his hair back to normal length, and returns to his "Black Reaper" attire. Abilities Raido's powers are especially useful because of his amazing agility, speed, endurance, dexterity, and natural strength. Raido is extremely skilled in martial arts and is an accomplished acrobat easily able to do back flips and mid-air cartwheels with little effort in terms of physical strain. Raido's natural abilities are so impressive that even without his powers Raido is easily able to take on others who has obtained similar powers. A combination of these physical attributes coupled with what appears to be one of the most powerful ocular power.He shows some proficiency in wielding swords, able to use two at a time. He also showed proficiency in tracking and deception, continually deceiving opponents and his fellow villagers. He is a somewhat skilled infiltrator, He was able to mute his chakra signature to civilian levels, Hunt for the Kokuō: Junjohenkō's Black Reaper vs The Steaming Danger ! and having compressed it, still maintain a Transformation Technique. He is also seen using a box which can actually store a tailed beast, which he keeps with him for various purposes. Ninjutsu Raido showed excellent skill in the use of the Mysterious Peacock Method, having been self-trained in its use during the rule of the Fourth Hoshikage. He could let his chakra take the form of an for offensive usage and was also able to form to fly. He could absorb the chakra of his comrades to improve his own strength. The so called strongest attack of the fourth hosikage was a , which could devastate the battlefield by shooting blasts of chakra. Which he could utilize at relative ease. Raido possesses the ability to generate and discharge electricity through conductive media (i.e. he cannot discharge it through air or concrete) at sufficiently high amounts to kill grown men or short out a building's electrical systems. The power is more than simple electric shocks, as he can alter matter on the quantum level. Raido originally possessed the ability to nullify gravity upon people and things within his line of sight. He could affect his own personal gravity allowing a form of flight. Nature Transformation Raido possesses the ability to generate and discharge electricity through conductive media (i.e. he cannot discharge it through air or concrete) at sufficiently high amounts to kill grown men or short out a building's electrical systems. The power is more than simple electric shocks, as he can alter matter on the quantum level. He has shown the ability to transform integral particles on the quantum level. He is capable of special particle luminance, meaning he is able to change molecules similar to how humans are changed into monster. This ability is also one of the most, if not the most, powerful and coveted powers known as it is the only one capable of altering gate particles at will. This ability is not actually his as he is really only human, but it was granted to him when his sister fused with him. He could also utilize some of the basic Lightning Release techniques which he could use in conjunction with his kenjutsu and physical prowess also he had an excellent mastery over Yin-Yang Release and Fire Release, his excellence in using fire release is truly remarkable. As he was once a part of Kirigakure's seven swordsmen he can utilize Water Release as well. With is ability to alter matter and its state he has gained the ability to bend all of the five basic natures in spite of not possessing them originally. Physical Prowess And Taijutsu His battle abilities are also substantial, as he had never lost a battle, he is also extremely agile, able to dodge or protect himself from lethal attacks in under a second. Raido is extremely skilled in martial arts and is an accomplished acrobat easily able to do back flips and mid-air cartwheels with little effort in terms of physical strain. Raido's natural abilities are so impressive that even without his powers Raido is easily able to take on others who has obtained similar powers. A combination of these physical attributes coupled with what appears to be one of the most powerful ocular power. His speed is quite impressive and is said to be one of his remarkable trades, Raido possesses a massive amount of physical strength. Which was seen when snapped the Kubikiribōchō in two, and crushed a cliff with a single punch. Bukijutsu Raido is also extremely skilled in weapons use, especially in kenjutsu and wielded a myriad of swords, one such had a broad, cleaver-like blade. He also could wield giant shuriken. Raido possessed several large scrolls that were roughly his height, presumably to store his weapons. Since early childhood, Raido has displayed great skill and use of various ninja tools which has grown and diversified over time. Raido was trained in archery during his childhood. Kenjutsu Raido is a very gifted swordsman, having been accepted into the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. According to sources, h his skill, power and chakra were such that he was able to wield all seven blades of the swordsmen, including the notoriously picky blade: Samehada. He was also seemingly entrusted with the scroll which contained all of the other swords. He is able to use two swords atleast at a time. Not only he was able to impales the opponent with his lightning charged Sword, and kicked his opponent in the stomach. By doing so, the blade was removed from the opponent and they are knocked back as well but also used his sword to channel an extremely powerful Lightning wave. It appears to have an even greater range than Chidori Current, making it more effective in battle. Chakra Prowess and Control Raido is also gifted with great supplies of chakra. He was able to simultaneously fight and kill a large number of people over a long period of time, without being fatigued. Raido has a massive amount of chakra, even by Junjohenkō standards. Ryu, upon sensing Raido, stated he had never seen so much chakra in one place. Even when he fought at 20% power in one instance, his chakra was compared to that of a Tailed Beast. Both quality wise and quantity wise his chakra is described as amazing. Even more impressive than his chakra reserves is Raido's control. Since a young age, Raido excelled in all forms of chakra manipulation; even able to maintain multiple techniques at once. His innate talent for it allows him to gather his chakra from any part of his body with such precision and perform any technique to their maximum potential without any wasted chakra or timing. He prefers using Chakra Pressure Genjutsu in order to Incapacitate his targets and instill fear in their mind, a technique which requires tremendously good chakra control. Summoning Technique Because of his unknown relations with Shin Hyō's clan, is capable of summoning Panthers. Which would act as a supplement to his moves. He makes use of the Panthers for in order to deliver an offensive attack. Other Skills Raido originally possessed the ability to nullify gravity upon people and things within his line of sight. He could affect his own personal gravity allowing a form of flight. ''' Stats''' Quotes Trivia * As stated by Kamui: **Raido's hobbies were training and . ** Raido wants to fight and kill each and every S-rank criminal and the Kage's as well. ** Inari likes steak and burger, but he hates fish. ** Raido's favorite word is Power(力;chikara) and is favorite phase is ''That's what you get, you reap what you sow (自業自得;Jigou Jitoku) References